


Music

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel of Music Lucifer, M/M, Multi, Music, Piano, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: Lucifer is missing from the bed, where did he go? Sam goes to investigate.Yule day 11. Prompt: Music.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Yule 2k19 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 18





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be tomorrow's fic, but I had an idea for tomorrow's that made me change my mind. I'm not going to spoil it, so just stay tuned.

Opening his eyes slowly, trying to figure out what woke him up, Sam yawned and stretched without moving out of his place. Squinting to look at the clock on the nightstand, he rubbed his free hand over his face. 3 o’clock in the morning. What the hell. Raising his head, Sam searched out his bed partners.

Gabriel was sprawled over the edge of the bed, one arm under his pillow with the other hanging off the bed, one leg folded up towards his chest and the other out behind him. His wings too were just as sprawled out, gold and bronze feathers spilling all over the bed and onto the floor. His pillow was half under his head and half against his chest like a teddy bear. Golden blond hair haloed (ha, pun.) his head on the pillow. His blankets were half on and half off the bed, but not at all on him. He was like a cat.

When Sam went to look for his other bedmate, that’s when he figured out what had woken him. Lucifer was gone, the other archangel’s side of the bed empty, an impression on the pillow and a rumpled blanket the only signs that anyone had been in that space.

With a frown, Sam carefully rolled off the bed, stopping once he was standing next to the bed to make sure that he hadn’t woken Gabriel. When the youngest Archangel snuffled and cuddled his pillow closer, he released a breath before grabbing a sweatshirt and leaving the room to search out his wayward Lightbringer.

Finally, outside the silencing bubble put up on all of the bedrooms after the first night all of them had been in occupation, he heard the telltale signs of where the other had gone. Haunting music drifted down from the conservatory, something on the piano they’d found in one of the back rooms that had been taken up into the Angels’ space by Lucifer when it was unearthed.

Yawning and scratching his belly under the sweatshirt, Sam wandered down the hallway to the ladder up into the conservatory. With another yawn at the bottom, Sam shook his head to clear some of the remaining fog before he grasped onto the rungs and started his way up. Pushing the door open he climbed the rest of the way into the conservatory, taking a minute to breathe in the scents of Castiel’s garden space before he started for the door in the back of the room.

“Luce?” he murmured as he pushed the door open, the music halting as the occupant of the piano bench looked away from the window, blue eyes turning to him.

“Samuel,” Lucifer greeted quietly, waving the man inside. “What are you doing up?”

“What are you doing up?” Sam replied, raising an eyebrow as he came to stand next to him.

“It started snowing,” Lucifer answered quietly, motioning out the window.

Sam understood immediately. The Cage had been nothing but empty, no light, no objects, nothing. So for Lucifer to see snow was like getting a natural blue rose in the middle of December, impossible. Everything was semi-new for Lucifer and each different thing was slowly driving out the fog of the Cage that clouded his mind.

Gently wrapping his arms around Lucifer’s chest, Sam plastered himself to Lucifer’s back. Gently kissing the top of the Archangel’s head, Sam looked out the window. “Keep playing darling, we’ll stay until Gabe comes to pull us out.”

Lucifer smiled up at him, putting his hands back on the keys and beginning to play.

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
